Netball Australia
Netball Australia is the peak governing body for the sport of netball in Australia. The organisation's stated objectives for Australian netball are to achieve national and international success in competition, encourage greater participation and spectator involvement, and ensure excellence in all spheres of the sport. The precursor to Netball Australia was the All Australia Women's Basket Ball Association, founded in 1927 on the back of efforts to establish a national tournament. This body was formed by netball groups from New South Wales, Queensland, South Australia, Victoria and Western Australia, with Tasmania joining shortly after and the Australian Capital Territory and Northern Territory joining in 1975 and 1977 respectively. In 1970, the organisation changed its name to the All Australia Netball Association, and in 1986 it became a public company upon incorporation. Its name was changed, finally, to Netball Australia in 1993. Netball Australia is federal in structure, with affiliated associations in all Australian States and mainland Territories. It is changed its constitution in 2006 and is governed by a Board of Directors elected by the State and Territory Affiliated Associations. Aside from promoting the sport of netball, Netball Australia is responsible for determining rules and policies within Australia, and organising competition on behalf of the country. Kate Palmer was appointed Chief Executive Officer of Netball Australia in October 2006. Noeleen Dix is the current President of the Netball Australia Board.[1] The senior Australian netball team is known as the Diamonds, while the Australian Fast 5 netball team is known as the Fast5 Flyers.[2] About Netball Australia Moves for the establishment of a central organising body and a National Tournament came almost simultaneously from Queensland and New South Wales. A National Body for Netball in Australia was founded at a meeting on August 26-27, 1927 when the All Australia Women’s Basket Ball Association was formed at a meeting held in conjunction with an Interstate Basket Ball carnival. Foundation Members of the Association were: *New South Wales – The City Girls Amateur Sports Association *Queensland – The Australian Ladies Basket Ball Association *South Australia – South Australian Women’s Basket Ball Association *Victoria – The Melbourne Girls Basket Ball Association *Western Australia – The Basket Ball Association of Perth Tasmania affiliated soon after, having competed in Carnivals since 1933 with Australian Capital Territory (1975) and Northern Territory (1977) subsequently becoming full Members. In 1970 the name of the game was changed to “Netball” and the word “Women’s” was deleted, changing the name to the All Australia Netball Association . The AANA was incorporated as a public company limited by guarantee on 18 September 1986 and is governed by the Corporations Act 2001 (as amended from time to time). “Netball Australia” was registered as a Business Name in 1993. The Company operates under Memorandum & Articles that are resolved by the Council. This group consists of two Delegates representing each State or Territory, and it meets twice a year, once to focus on operational issues and once to act as a major forum to discuss issues of significance to the long term development and direction of netball. The Board of Directors currently consists of President, Finance Director, Ordinary Directors (6) and the Chief Executive Officer (non-elected position). The Board is elected by and accountable to the Council for the operation and good management of the Organisation., including long term business and financial planning. The Chief Executive Officer carries out the role of Public Officer for the Company. Australian Netball Milestones 1926 *1st recorded interstate match – in Sydney 1927 *All Australia Women’s Basket Ball Association formed 1928 *1st All Australia Carnival held – in Victoria 1931 *1st AA Umpires Award – Anne Clark and Elsie Ferris 1938 *1st International match (Australia v New Zealand, in Melbourne) 1956 *More than 7,000 people watch Australia defeat England in London 1960 *The International Federation (IFNA) established in August during a Conference in Colombo, Ceylon (now Sri Lanka) and agreement reached on the adoption of an International Code of Playing Rules 1963 *1st World Tournament (Eastbourne, England – 11 Countries) *Australia become the first World Champions 1967 *Australia runners-up to New Zealand at World Tournament 1970 *The sport’s name changed from Basket Ball to Netball 1971 *Australia wins World Tournament 1975 *Australia again World Champions 1976 *AA Club Carnival introduced 1978 *1st Full Time Salaried Position – National Development Officer appointed National Office established in Martin Place, Sydney 1979 *Australia equal First (with New Zealand & Trinidad/Tobago) at World Tournament 1980 *1st Under Age National Championships (U/16s at Penrith, Sydney) *1st National Coaching Director appointed (Joyce Brown) 1981 *Netball becomes one of 8 foundation sports at theAustralian Institute of Sport in Canberra *1st International Club Competition held in Hawaii (AIS winners) *A direct mail service – AANA Sports Trading – introduced 1983 *National Office relocates to Clarence Street, Sydney I* nternational Club Carnival the “Esso Gold” held on the Gold Coast Qld and televised *Australia World Champions 1984 *National Treasurer (Honorary) appointed (Gladys Waugh) *1st Under 21 Australian Team (Young Australians) selected 1985 *National Executive Administrative Officer appointed (Robert McMurtrie) *Inaugural National Netball Carnival for Intellectually Disabled Players *First officially published Annual Report of the AANA (1985/86) *1st National League competition – Esso Superleague 1986 *Purchase of Headquarters at Cowper Street Harris Park in Sydney *Incorporation of the Association (All Australia Netball Association Limited) *Adoption of a Player Trust Fund Policy enables elite players to earn from the sport 1987 *Finals Rounds introduced to Open/21s National Championships *Australia equal second (with Trinidad/Tobago) to New Zealand at World Tournament 1988 *1st World Youth Cup – in Canberra (Australia Winners) 1990 *National Media Co-ordinator appointed (Keeley Devery) *Winners of the Esso Superleague receive the Prime Minister’s Cup *An Australian Netball Touring Team visits China as part of Asian development *Netball is a demonstration sport at Commonwealth Games in Auckland 1991 *Australia hosts the World Championships in Sydney and are victorious over New Zealand in the Final *Australia now part of IFNA’s Asian Region (formerly in Oceania) 1992 *National Umpiring Director appointed (Chris Burton) 1993 *Head Office relocated to Wentworth Street Parramatta *Netball acknowledged as a “Recognised Sport” by the International Olympic Committee *Introduction of a National Umpiring Badge *Inaugural Australasian Schools Championships 1994 *Association Management Review carried out by Albany Consulting 1995 *New Structure approved – Nine Board Directors (incl NED) *Australia retains World Championship crown 1996 *Date of AGM altered to May *National Netball League Company established *Australia wins World Youth Cup 1997 *Inaugural year – Commonwealth Bank Trophy competition *New Financial Year Period for NA : Jan-Dec took effect *Launch of Netball Australia Website 1998 *The Honorary position of National Liaison Officer is abolished *Australia wins Gold at Commonwealth Games (Kuala Lumpur) 1999 *The Australian 21U Coach and AIS Head Coach positions become one (Norma Plummer) *First High Performance Manager appointed (Sue Hawkins) *Australia wins World Championships 2000 *Hundreds of netball personnel are recipients of the Australian Sports Medal awarded by the Australian Government *Australia wins World Youth Cup 2001 *National Netball League Pty Limited Company is deregistered 2002 *Head Office relocates to new premises in Marion Street Harris Park *Australia retains Commonwealth Games title in Manchester 2003 *Australia runners-up to New Zealand at World Championships 2004 *World Record Crowd (14,339) attends Australia v New Zealand Sydney Test 2005 *Australia places 3rd behind England (2nd) and New Zealand (1st) at the World Youth Netball Championships (held in Fort Lauderdale, Florida) 2006 *Netball Australia launches the National Membership Administration System which links all clubs, Associations and Member Organisations with Netball Australia for the first time *Australia wins Silver at the Melbourne 2006 Commonwealth Games. New Zealand win Gold *Commonwealth Bank Trophy celebrates its 10th Season since its inception in 1997 2007 *Head Office relocates to new premises in King Street, Melbourne *Australia wins the 2007 World Netball Championships held in Auckland, New Zealand 2008 *Inaugural year of the ANZ Championship. *National team becomes the “Australian Netball Diamonds” 2009 *Australia wins the World Youth Netball Championships in the Cook Islands, beating New Zealand in the Final. 2010 *Australia wins Silver at the Delhi 2010 Commonwealth Games. New Zealand win Gold. *Sharelle McMahon honoured by the Australian Commonwealth Games Association when she was chosen to lead the Australian team out as flag bearer for the opening ceremony at the Delhi Commonwealth Games. 2011 *Australia wins the 2011 World Netball Championship held in Singapore, the 10th world title. *Lisa Alexander takes over as Diamonds coach from Norma Plummer following the World Championships. *Queensland Firebirds create history by completing the ANZ Championship season undefeated. 2013 *Netball Australia moves head office into the new Netball HQ located in Fitzroy. *Australia wins Silver at the 2013 World Youth Netball Cup played in Glasgow, Scotland. New Zealand wins Gold. *Australia’s Fast5 Netball World Series team rebranded as the `Fast5 Flyers’. Australian Netball Hall of Fame The Australian Netball Hall of Fame was established in 2008. Central to the sport’s rich history, this illustrious group are some of the netball’s most respected and celebrated champions. Induction into the Hall of Fame represents the highest level of recognition that an individual can achieve within netball. It celebrates the outstanding achievements of Australia’s greatest netballers and members. The Hall of Fame fraternity is an illustrious group of the sport’s most respected and celebrated champions. They are the best of the best, who through their achievements, have made a significant contribution to the game, and without exception are wonderful role models for young girls and women throughout the country. Hall of Fame membership is divided into two categories – Athlete Members and General Members. Athlete Members Induction as an Athlete Member of the Hall of Fame is limited exclusively to the top echelon of Australian netballers who have achieved excellence at the highest level of the sport. Myrtle Baylis (née Craddock) *All-Australian Netball Team: 1946-49; 1952-54 *Australian captain: 1953 *Test Number: 10 *Test Caps: 3 Myrtle Baylis was a pioneer in women’s sport, representing both Australia in what was known as women’s basketball, which would later become known as netball in 1970, and cricket in the same year. A notable goal attack for Victoria between 1937-1954, Baylis made her international netball debut in August 1948 – just five months after making her Australian cricket debut. Both came against New Zealand. Selected in the Australian Netball Team between 1946-49; 1952-54, including as captain in 1953, Baylis played in the only three international Tests between 1939-1955. The now 92-year old was a member of Australia’s first ever Australian international netball tour in 1948 and contested the second ever international trans-Tasman Test match on debut in Dunedin. Baylis was named in Netball Victoria’s ‘Team of the Century’ in 2000 followed by her induction in Netball’s ‘Legends of the Game’ a year later. Inducted: 2012 Margaret Caldow OAM BEM The talented goal attack captained Australia for eight years in an international playing career spanning 17 years, from 1962-1979, including three World Championship triumphs. Marg mentored many future Australian players at the AIS, VIS and as national Assistant coach. She coached England at the 2007 World Championships. A member of the Sport Australia Hall of Fame, Marg was also awarded the British Empire Medal (BEM). Inducted: 2008 Jean Cowan MBE A trailblazer ahead of her time, Jean Cowan’s passion for the game never waned during five decades of outstanding service as an administrator, umpire and player. Jean debuted for Victoria in 1932, played for Australia in the historic first-ever Test match in 1938 against New Zealand, was appointed Australian vice-captain and awarded the All Australia Umpires` badge. For more than 40 years, Jean was an inspirational administrator and represented Victoria on the All Australian Netball Council. A member of the Sport Australia Hall of Fame and the Netball Victoria Hall of Fame, Jean was made a Member of the Order of the British Empire (MBE) in 1976 for her service to netball. Inducted: 2008 Michelle den Dekker OAM Michelle den Dekker (née Fielke) made her Australian debut in 1985, Michelle went on to play 84 Test matches in the green and gold, captaining Australia from 1988-1995. Michelle held a 92 per cent winning rate as captain, winning 65 of 71 games. Michelle won two World Championships as captain (1991, 1995) and a led Australia to a Commonwealth gold medal in 1990. Michelle was also awarded the Medal of the Order of Australia (OAM) in 1992 and awarded the SA Great Award, for services to sport in South Australia in 1993. Inducted: 2009 Keeley Devery-Cox OAM A talented defender, Keeley Devery-Cox represented the Australian netball team for nine years recording 63 Test caps. After suffering a knee reconstruction in 1987, Devery-Cox took the long hard road of rehabilitation to regain her position in the Australian team. Inducted: 2010 Liz Ellis Liz Ellis is a legend of Australian Netball and regarded by many as one the greatest defenders to play the game. With three World titles, two Commonwealth Games gold medals, four national league titles and MVP awards with the Sydney TAB Swifts, Ellis retired from the sport having achieved every individual and team accomplishment possible. Ellis made her debut for Australia in 1993 and played a record 122 test caps in an international career spanning 15 years. She became the national Captain in 2004 and remains the most capped player in Australian netball history. Ellis retired from the sport at age 34, capping off a remarkable comeback from a knee reconstruction to Captain Australia to the World Championship in 2007. Inducted: 2011 Julie Francou With an international career spanning over a decade, South Australia’s Julie Francou was regarded as one of the nation’s finest centre court players. First selected in the national squad at 18, Francou competed in two successful World Championship campaigns in 1979 and 1983. Francou defied the odds throughout her career to overcome two knee reconstructions and played 32 test caps in the green and gold. She was named Captain of the Australian team for the 1983 World Championship team and never lost a game as Captain. Inducted: 2011 Kathryn Harby-Williams Former Australia team captain, Harby-Williams was a tenacious defender. First selected in the Australian team in 1992, Harby-Williams wore the green and gold for 11 years which included three World Championships and two Commonwealth Games. Inducted: 2010 Shelley O’Donnell OAM Playing 80 games for her country, Shelley O’Donnell epitomised the tough, attacking player and dominated the centre court through the 90s. Winning three World Championships and one Commonwealth Games gold medal, there was little in netball O’Donnell didn’t achieve. Inducted: 2010 Pat McCarthy (née Doherty) *All-Australian Netball Team: 1952; 1956 *Test Number: 16 *Test Caps: 4 First selected in the Australian netball team in 1952, she captained her country on its maiden tour of England in 1956. In the first ever Test played between the two countries at London, Australia won 14-11. Despite her diminutive stature, McCarthy’s speed and ingenuity has her credited with introducing passing on the run in netball. Inducted: 2014 Jill McIntosh An agile centre court, Jill McIntosh represented Australia for eight years (1979-1986) playing 29 Tests, including a gold medal at the 1983 World Championships in Singapore. Jill illustrious career of playing and coaching accolades like the New Idea’s Australian Netballer of the Year Award in 1981, the Australian Confederation of Sport Coach of the Year Award in 1998 and the Australian Coaching Council Female Coach of the Year Award in 1998 and 1999. Jill coached the national team for nine years, guiding her players to win the 1995 World Championships, the inaugural 1998 Commonwealth Games gold medal, the 1999 World Championships and the 2002 Commonwealth Games gold medal. Inducted: 2009 Simone McKinnis OAM One of the cleanest wing defences to ever wear the green and gold, Simone McKinnis recorded 63 Test caps for Australia between 1986 and 1998. Regarded as one of the world’s best, McKinnis retired after the Australian team won the inaugural gold medal at the Commonwealth Games in Kuala Lumpur. Inducted: 2010 Annette Simper (née Foley) *All-Australian Netball Team: 1960-63; 1968; 1970-71 *Test Number: 33 *Test Caps: 12 A two-time World Champion, known for her versatility on court, Annette Simper (née Foley) is generally regarded as one of the finest defensive players ever produced in Western Australia. Comfortable in just about any position on court, it was her extraordinary defensive efforts that lead to her selection in WA State Open team in 1959 at the age of just 15 years old, going on to represent the state until 1974. Simper won All-Australian selection in seven of those years however international opportunities were few and far between at that time. When the World Netball Championships were introduced in 1963, Simper took the opportunity with both hands, representing Australia at the triumphant inaugural tournament, where Australia beat New Zealand in the final by a goal, 37-36. After withdrawing from the 1967 world championships due to the impending birth of her first child, Simper would again wear the green and gold at the victorious 1971 World Netball Championships, this time playing in the mid-court. Not just a skilful player, Annette was awarded an AA Umpires badge in 1969 and coached the Australian 21/U team in 1984. Inducted: 2012 Gaye Teede A talented defence, Gaye Teede represented Australia for 13 years (1966-1978). Gaye wore the green and gold in three World Tournaments, in Perth (1967), in Jamaica as captain (1971) and Trinidad and Tobago as vice-captain (1979). She also represented Australia in the New Zealand Tour in 1966 and the England Tour in 1978. Gaye mentored many up and coming netballers when she was the Institute of Sport coach from 1982-1989. During this time she coached the Australian 21/U team to win the inaugural World Youth Cup. In 1991 Gaye coached the Australian Open team with success against New Zealand and England. Gaye has also been inducted into the Hall of Champions in Western Australia. Inducted: 2009 Carissa Tombs (Dalwood) OAM A superb all-round athlete, Carissa Tombs was a tireless centre court player. With three World Championships and one Commonwealth Games gold medal to her name, Tombs was at her peak in a sublime period for Australian netball. Inducted: 2010 Anne Sargeant OAM An agile and accurate shooter, Anne Sargeant proudly wore the green and gold for 11 years from 1978, the last six as captain. A three-time World Championship player, she steered the Australian Team to victory at the 1979 and 1983 Championships and captained NSW to four national Open championship titles. A member of the Sport Australia Hall of Fame, Anne is also a member of the NSW Hall of Champions and has been awarded the Medal of the Order of Australia for her service to netball. Inducted: 2008 Vicki Wilson OAM Regarded as the world’s best shooter of her time, Vicki Wilson represented Australia for 15 years from 1985, the last four as captain. A dead-eye shooter, Vicki played in four World Championships, winning three and skippered Australia to victory at the sport’s Commonwealth Games debut in Kuala Lumpur in 1998. A member of the Sport Australia Hall of Fame, Vicki was also awarded the Medal of the Order of Australia (OAM). Inducted: 2008 General Members Induction as a General Member to the Hall of Fame is awarded in recognition of excellence and outstanding achievement in a role supportive to netball participants. Dr Grace Bryant OAM *Australian Netball Team doctor: 1991-1999 *Commonwealth Games: 1998, 2002, 2006 Doctor Grace Bryant has devoted much of her career to ensuring that Australia triumphs in the international sporting arena. The Australian Netball Team doctor between 1991 and 1999, Dr Bryant oversaw the national team for many of the most significant moments in Australia’s netball history, including the 1991 World Netball Championships victory over the New Zealand Silver Ferns in Sydney. As a doctor for the Australian Commonwealth Games team in 1998, 2002 and 2006, Dr Bryant allocated herself to the Australian netball team, who won gold medals in Kuala Lumpur and Manchester followed by silver in Melbourne under her capable hands. In 2008, Dr Bryant was awarded the Medal of the Order of Australia for her services to various sports organisations and was appointed as a member of the International Federation of Netball Association (IFNA) Medical Panel. Inducted: 2012 Christine Burton OAM An Australian player and umpire, Chris Burton has travelled to two World Championships as a player and three as an umpire. Her work in officiating the game has transformed the way the sport is umpired. Inducted: 2010 Dorothy (Dot) McHugh OAM Inducted for her contribution in administration and umpiring, Dorothy McHugh has been a figure in netball since the 1950s. General Secretary of IFNA from 1987-1991, McHugh has made a lasting impression on the game around the globe. Inducted: 2010 Margaret Pewtress OAM (dec) Involved in umpiring, coaching and administration Margaret Pewtress has been a shining light in raising netball’s profile. Under Pewtress’ leadership Netball Australia developed it first Strategic Plan and increased netball’s profile in the Australian sports community. Inducted: 2010 Maureen Boyle OAM Paving the way for umpires behind her, Maureen Boyle was the first to receive an International Umpiring Badge. Her contribution to the development and education of umpires nationally and internationally has spanned more than 25 years. Inducted: 2010 Wilma Sharespear AM Representing Australia as a player and a coach, Wilma Shakespear has been a key figure in elite netball programs for 30 years. Recording seven Test caps, Sharespear went on to make her biggest contribution off the court in High Performance. Inducted: 2010 Anne Clarke BEM © (dec.) A true legend of the sport, Anne Clark’s exceptional contribution to netball administration spanned over six decades. Anne was awarded her All Australia Umpires badge in 1931 and she umpired at most world tournaments from 1938- 1975. Her illustrious umpiring career also saw Anne selected as an umpire for the first A.A team against New Zealand in 1938 and as a senior official and umpire in the second World Tournament in Perth, 1967. Anne was AANA President in 1955, 1960, 1966, 1972 and 1978, received an AA Service Award in 1964 and in 1968 became a life member of Netball NSW. In recognition of her services to Netball, Anne was awarded the British Empire Medal in 1975. The headquarters of the NSW Netball Association has been named in her honor to recognise her outstanding contribution to netball. Inducted: 2009 Gweneth Benzie AM Gweneth Benzie’s outstanding contribution to netball encompassed playing, umpiring and administration. After being awarded the All Australia Umpire’s Badge in 1938, Gweneth retired as a player to concentrate on umpiring and administration. She was manager of the first World Tournament Australian team that won in England in 1963. As Honorary Secretary/Treasurer during World War II, Gweneth was a member of the Allied forces Welfare Coordinating Committee and arranged competitive matches for the Women’s Services. A decorated administrator, Gweneth contribution to the sport was recognised with awards at a state, national and international level. Gweneth was awarded the IFNA Service Award in 1983, the AANA Service Award in 1965 and she became a South Australia Netball Association Life Member in 1945. In 1978 Gweneth was made a Member of the Order of Australia (AM) for her service to netball. Inducted: 2009 Lorna McConchie (dec.) A talented player and passionate administrator of netball, Lorna McConchie left a lasting legacy with the sport. A former Australian and Victorian player in the 1930s, Lorna made a significant impact on and off the court over three decades. Lorna was vice-captain of the Australian team in 1939 which was set to tour New Zealand, until it was cancelled due to the outbreak of World War II. In 1956 Lorna took on the role of Australian coach and manager of the first women’s touring netball team to visit England and then in 1963, she coached the undefeated Australian team at the first netball World Tournament, also in England. In 1959, Lorna was the Australian delegate at the Inaugural Conference of Netball’s International Federation. Lorna was awarded an AANA Service Award in 1966, an IFNA Service Award in 1991 and inducted into Netball Victoria ‘Hall of Fame’ in 1998. Inducted: 2009 Deirdre Hyland AM Deirdre Hyland’s outstanding commitment to serve netball encompassed stints as President of IFNA (1987-91), the All Australia Netball Association (1978-88) and Queensland Netball Association (1974-80). An Australian Team manager on three overseas tours, Deirdre was an official delegate at two World Championships and chaired the organising committee of the 1991 World Netball Championships in Sydney. A member of the Australian Sport Hall of Fame, Deirdre Hyland was made a Member of the Order of Australia (AM) for her service to netball. Inducted: 2008 Eunice Gill MBE (dec.) A pioneer sport administrator in Australian sport, Eunice Gill left a lasting legacy. A former Victorian and Australian player in the 1940s, Eunice made a significant impact off the court over four decades. Eunice was captain of the All Australia carnival team in 1946-47 and represented Australia on the successful 1948 tour of New Zealand – Australia’s only international tour from 1939-1955. Later national and Victorian coach, Eunice was also President and national honorary secretary and treasurer of the All Australia Netball Association, Vice-President of IFNA and Australia’s delegate at three World Championships. A foundation Board member of the Confederation of Australian Sport and member of the Sport Australia Hall of Fame, Eunice was made a Member of the Order of the British Empire (MBE) for services to sport, recreation and physical education. Inducted: 2008 Joyce Brown OAM A doyen in Australian coaching, Joyce Brown steered Australia to three World Championship titles and Melbourne Phoenix to dual national league titles. Captain of Australia’s 1963 World Championship winning team, Joyce’s leadership and mentoring skills inspired a generation of young Australian and Victorian players. Her visionary outlook set new benchmarks for a National Coaching Accreditation Scheme and introduced the first modified form of the game for kids. A member of the Sport Australia Hall of Fame, Joyce was awarded the Medal of the Order of Australia (OAM) for her services to sport. Inducted: 2008 Australian Netball Awards The Australian Netball Awards is netball’s ‘night of nights’, held every year at the conclusion of domestic and international calendars – a time when the netball community comes together to celebrate the achievements of players, coaches, officials and media. Post ANZ Championship (Post 2008) Liz Ellis Diamond Australian International Player of the Year Australian ANZ Championship Player of the Year New Idea’s Australia’s Favourite Diamond Australian 21/U Team Player of the Year Australian Netball League Player of the Year ASC Coach of the Year Joyce Brown Coach of the Year Umpire of the Year Lorna McConchie Umpire Award All Australia Umpire Awards Spirit of Netball Award Netball Australia Service Awards Tanya Denver Media Award ANZ Championship Winners Pre ANZ Championship (Pre 2008) Commonwealth Bank Trophy Player Awards Margaret Pewtress Team of the Year Australian Team Player of the Year Umpire of the Year Award Category:Sport